fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Palla
Palla (パオラ, Paora in the Japanese version and Paola in the fan translations) is a Pegasus Knight from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Profile Palla is the older sister of Catria and Est, and raised them after their parents died. Loyal to Princess Minerva of Medon, she was part of the Whitewings, an elite Pegasus squad from Medon. The Whitewings wanted to join the Altean army alongside Minerva, but when Prince Michalis heard this, he locked his and Minerva's younger sister Maria, in jail to prevent Minerva and the sisters from turning on him. When Marth eventually rescued Maria, Palla and her sister Catria set off to look for Marth and Minerva. When they found them, they joined the Altean army. During the war, Palla developed a crush on Abel. In Fire Emblem Gaiden, Palla and Catria journeyed to Zofia in search of the kidnapped Est, eventually joining with Celica's army to help them save Est and to aid Celica on her journey. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, a rebellion against Minerva's rule broke out in Medon and Palla was forced to flee, meeting up with Julian and learning that Lena and Maria were captured by Gharnef. She joined Marth's army in order to save Minerva and Maria. After the war, she pushed aside her feelings for Abel and continued serving Medon. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats Growth Rates Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates Overall Palla, and her sisters Catria and Est, are all Pegasus Knights recruited in Celica's route. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight. Catria and Est are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent, and Clair is very agile but fragile. In Gaiden, Palla is clearly the weakest of the Pegasus Knight sisters. Palla joins at the same time as Catria, and although she starts 3 levels above her sister, Catria actually starts out significantly stronger in most stats. When she closes the 3 level gap, the only stat Palla is likely to have more of is HP. The only stat that Palla clearly beats her sisters at in the long run is HP. By the late game, she will end up with a few more points of Strength and Defense than Catria, but Catria will blow her away in every other stat. Est is better in absolutely everything except HP, although she comes with the downside of being recruited very late in the game as a low level unit. It's also unfortunate that promoting Palla does not fix her Speed, as the Falcon Knight promotion has a low base Speed of 5. In all, Palla is still a decent unit despite her inferiority to her sisters. She can handle taking hits a little better, still benefits from great mobility that ignores terrain, and does solid damage. However, where her sisters will probably Double Attack everything they encounter, Palla will have more trouble doing so. Thus, Palla winds up closer to an average unit where her sisters are exceptional. Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Support Relationships '''Supported by' *Minerva *Abel ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats *In her appearance in Chapter 7, she uses a Silver Lance instead of the Dragonpike she is recruited with in Chapter 14. Growth Rates |-|Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight= |-|Dracoknight= Support Relationships '''Supports' *Abel *Frey Supported by *Minerva *Abel *Frey Overall Palla has stiff competition with her younger sister Catria, who has a higher growth rate in speed, as a considerably higher growth rate in luck, and no shabby stats across the board. However, Palla's growth rate in resistance is slightly higher, and is more likely to nab her a boost in resistance, despite not being likely, which can make her more sturdy against magical attacks. However, her luck rating is still very low, and using a Goddess Icon or two is a good idea when using Palla. Palla also generally does not have an overflow of speed, and thus does not have to worry about the low speed cap of the Dracoknight class, whereas Catria would rather reclass into a Paladin, Swordmaster, or Sniper for that higher speed cap. Overall, Palla has some key disadvantages over her younger sister, Catria, but has enough to distinguish herself as a Dracoknight. ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats Growth Rates Support Relationships '''Supports' *Catria *Frey *Est Supported by *The Avatar *Minerva *Abel *Frey Overall Palla joins as one of the strongest units in the game. Starting in Chapter 3, she is capable of weilding Silver Lances and easily makes ruin of most enemies early on in the game. She also joins at level 10 in a chapter which contains a Master Seal, making her a prime candidate for an optional early promotion. On higher difficulties, she tends to lag behind Catria due to her sluggish Speed growth. Despite that flaw, Palla's fantastic base stats, solid growth rates, and early access to Silver Lances makes her a standout unit on any difficulty. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats Ending Shadow Dragon '''Elder Sister' The war left this once self-assured knight’s heart in knots; but Palla still worked diligently at rebuilding Medon. Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Elder Sister Though her feelings pained her, Palla put them aside and diligently continued her work. Quotes Death Quotes Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE Palla is fought as a boss along with her sisters, Catria and Est, during one of Tiki's "Mirage Hunts" missions. Trivia *Palla, Est, and Eldigan are the only recruitable DLC characters in Awakening that do not have recruitable SpotPass versions. *In a support conversation with Est, it is revealed that Palla keeps a locket with a picture of her late mother in it, as she is the only one of the three who was old enough to remember their mother, and she has yet to show it to her sisters. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga characters Category:Genei Ibun Roku characters